1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a carrier board structure, and more specifically to a carrier board structure having at least one magnetic coil and a flexible board provided in a carrier board so as to avoid the process of attaching the magnetic coil to the flexible board and increase preciseness of alignment as a hole being drilled through the coil and the flexible board.
2. The Prior Arts
In general, electrical appliances need rigid circuit boards to install and connect various electrical or electronic elements. One of the most commonly used material for the rigid circuit board is epoxy substrate because of excellent electrical insulation. While such a rigid circuit board exhibits good mechanical strength, it is difficult to use in the actual application with limited area like mobile phones because it can not easily fold without damage. Thus, the manufacturers successfully developed flexible circuit boards to meet the demand of the market. Recently, the technology of the flexible circuit boards has been well developed and advanced.
In addition, the electrical circuit sometimes needs coils to perform inductor function such as magnetic induction coils. The traditional skill usually employs metal copper or copper alloy to form the coil with a spiral pattern by means of etching or electroplating, and particularly, it still needs chemical etching, mechanical drilling or laser drilling to form through holes.
Since the current coils and flexible boards are manufactured by different manufacturers, and the coils and the flexible boards are respectively provided with the through holes, it needs to attach the coils and the flexible boards to form the carrier board as desired. Additional processes are thus needed and the problem of less preciseness for alignment of respective holes of the coils and the flexible boards often occurs. As a result, the whole electrical performance of the carrier board is adversely affected due to misalignment or skew.
Therefore, it is greatly needed to provide a new carrier board structure, which generally comprises a flexible board with a middle hole, magnetic coils embedded in the flexible board and around a middle hole, gold fingers configured on the flexible board and connected to the magnetic coils, the flexible board having two fold lines to easily fold according to actual applications, and the problem of less preciseness for alignment of respective holes in the prior arts is prevented because the magnetic coils and the flexible board are formed in the carrier board without the attaching process, thereby overcoming the above problems in the prior arts.